bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Baymax Returns
0.40 (Disney XD) |time = 42 minutes |next = "Issue 188"}}"Baymax Returns" is a one-hour television movie that premiered on November 20, 2017 and is the pilot episode for Big Hero 6: The Series. Synopsis Set in the fictional city of San Fransokyo, 14-year-old tech genius Hiro begins school as the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and sets off to rebuild Baymax. However, his overconfidence and penchant for taking shortcuts lead him and the newly minted Big Hero 6 team into trouble. Plot Big Hero 6 had disbanded following their victory against Callaghan and the loss of Baymax. Now Hiro finally prepares to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with his friends Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Waking up for his first day at SFIT, Hiro watches an old video of himself and his brother Tadashi where Tadashi helps him ride a bike. Still sad about his brother's death, he stops the video and goes downstairs to meet his friends having breakfast while a report of their heroic actions is shown on the news, then Aunt Cass gives him lunch before the group leaves. During the tour around campus, Hiro notices Tadashi's lab and reminisces about him and Baymax. Wasabi and the others remark they also miss Baymax and Tadashi, and show concern about Hiro's well-being, but Hiro assures them he is alright and promises to meet them later. Inside Tadashi's old lab, Hiro places Baymax's rocket fist, the only remnant left, on a table and gives it a fist bump. In doing so, the hand opens slightly, revealing Baymax's healthcare chip within the fist's palm. Later on, he finds a notebook containing Tadashi's blueprints of Baymax. Ecstatic, Hiro realizes he can rebuild Baymax and immediately sets off to work on it. Before he can get started, Professor Granville, the school's new dean, enters the lab, informing him that private labs are restricted for upper classmates, and Hiro will have to earn it as Tadashi did. Hiro tries to argue, but Granville sends him off to class. In the evening, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred regroup at Fred's Mansion. Fred tries to convince the others to continue being superheroes, although the others wish to resume their normal lives. Somewhere else in the city, Mr. Yama is tasked by his overseer, Obake, to obtain a peculiar sculpture from SFIT. Back at the institute, Hiro uploads Baymax's chip into a computer, reviving the robot's conscience, albeit confined to the computer. Hiro spends the next few days rebuilding the exoskeleton and simultaneously attending classes. When the exoskeleton is completed, Baymax advises Hiro to run the body through a week-long series of trials to ensure everything works properly; something that Tadashi had done. Hiro brushes the caution aside and boots up the exoskeleton. However, the exoskeleton malfunctions and escapes the lab. Meanwhile, Fred has finally convinced the others to suit up once more and patrol the San Fransokyo streets. They spot a runaway car and, believing it to be a danger, catch it, but it turns out to be a man driving his pregnant wife to the hospital. Embarrassed and ashamed for causing trouble, the others ditch patrolling and head back to the institute. Nearby, Hiro is chasing the exoskeleton until it is deactivated by Yama's goons. Yama catches Hiro and discovers that he is a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He agrees to give the exoskeleton back if Hiro can steal a peculiar sculpture in Granville's office. Enlisting Fred's aid, Hiro bypasses the lock and other security measures, and gains access to Granville's office, retrieving the sculpture and delivering it back to Yama. However, Yama betrays Hiro and has him and Fred incarcerated while he takes the sculpture to Obake. Meanwhile, at the lab, the others learn from Baymax where Hiro and Fred are and infiltrate Yama's headquarters to rescue them. Together, they defeat Yama's gang and escape with the exoskeleton and the sculpture. The group is upset with Hiro for rushing into danger, but Hiro redeems himself by returning Granville's sculpture. After running the tests and diagnostics, Hiro completes Baymax's body, and Baymax is completely rebuilt. Meanwhile, Yama is constructing an army of exoskeleton Baymaxes from the information he obtained on Baymax's body. Later, Hiro is encouraged by Granville to start focusing on Tadashi's path. Fred again tries to convince him and their friends to pursue the superhero lifestyle and comes up with "Big Hero 6" as their team name. Despite his continued efforts, however, the rest of the group is uninterested. Just as Fred gives up trying to convince them, the city is suddenly attacked by Yama's Baymax army. The group sees innocents in jeopardy, and decide to don their suits once more and save the city. While the others hold the Baymaxes off, Hiro goes back to Tadashi's lab to complete Baymax's suit, admitting that he feels responsible for causing the mayhem. Yama and the Baymaxes infiltrate SFIT to steal back Granville's sculpture, revealing that the Baymaxes attacking the city were a distraction for the heroes. Hiro disguises Baymax as one of his doppelgängers and sends him to take the sculpture, but the plan fails after Yama identifies Baymax as the real one. Yama has his robots hold Baymax down, but Hiro uses Baymax's rocket fist to punch Yama. In the process, the sculpture is chipped, revealing its ability to amplify any electric entity in the nearby vicinity to dangerous levels. It attaches to one of the Baymaxes, causing it to throw the original Baymax out the window before it explodes due to the overload of energy. Yama escapes with the sculpture, while Baymax is dangling from the building. Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred arrive in time to save Baymax from falling, and Hiro and Baymax properly suit up to join the others in tracking Yama. Yama takes the monorail, during which the sculpture burns through Yama's pocket and falls, sticking onto the train that Aunt Cass is on. The train's speed increases dramatically and is set to collide with the central station. The team arrives at the speeding train, and Wasabi and Go Go promptly cut off the passenger car from the rest of the train, while Honey and Fred use an elastic concoction to slow it down. Baymax brings the train to a halt and Hiro removes the sculpture, but it then attaches to Baymax and overcharges his systems, causing Baymax to blast off into the sky, taking Hiro with him. Hiro reverses the polarity on his gloves to hurl the sculpture upward and it explodes. However, Baymax's systems shut down and the two are sent falling. Hiro hot-wires Baymax's systems and brings him back online in time to narrowly avoid impact with the ground. The next day, Professor Granville allows Hiro to move into Tadashi's lab to continue his work. Inspired by helping those in need, the six friends unanimously decide to continue their lives as superheroes, now officially under the name of "Big Hero 6". In an undisclosed location, the mysterious Obake examines information on Big Hero 6. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Heathcliff *Professor Granville (debut) *Mochi *Bluff Dunder (debut) Villains *Mr. Yama *Yama's Thugs *Obake (debut) *Baymax Clones (debut) Other *Tadashi Hamada (recording) *Yokai (mentioned) *Dibs (debut, minor) *Mr. Sparkles (technical debut, cameo) *Karmi (technical debut, cameo) *Kentucky Kaiju (toy) Trivia *The special takes place during the film's epilogue, and because of this, some of the scenes and quotes in the episode are taken right from it and remade to fit the show's 2D style. **Hiro's final speech in the film is also the same in this episode, although the "Who are we?" (the last thing said before the film's credits) is followed by Obake saying "Big Hero 6", as if he was replying to Hiro. *This is the official canon midquel to Big Hero 6 and pilot to the series. *This special is usually referred to as a two-part episode, which is supported by the fact it has two production codes. *At the end of the film, Hiro wears an SFIT sweater when he discovers Baymax's chip and only wears his red shirt when Baymax is finished, but in "Baymax Returns" he is always seen with his regular blue hoodie. *There are several scenes from this episode that appear as junk data in "Baymax Dreams of Evil Sheep". Revelations and Continuity *Professor Granville replaces Robert Callaghan as the dean of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology shortly after his arrest. *Baymax is completely rebuilt. *Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred officially form and call their team "Big Hero 6". *Yama is revealed to be working for an individual named Obake. Errors *When Big Hero 6 have to stop the train, a man in a grey shirt can be seen inside it, yet he also appears at the train station running away. *When Wasabi throws a rock at a bootlegged Baymax, his gloves are missing. *Just before Wasabi's adrenaline rush, Honey Lemon's hand and arm are bare. Gallery Screenshots Tadashi Baymax Returns.png Tadashi Hiro bike.png Tadashi video.png Sad Hiro.png Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG BAYMAX RETURNS.png SilentSparrowBR.png Cass lunch.png Hiro SFIT ID.png Go Go Hiro ID.png Wasabi ID.png SFIT tour.png Wasabi Hiro.png Hiro enters Tadashi lab.png Tadashi Lab BR.png Baymax notebook.png Baymax Returns 07.jpg Granville video.png Granville muted.png Granville meets Hiro.png Sad Hiro Granville.png Hiro notes.png Tadashi's Lab Baymax Returns.png Karmi BR.png Granville.png Class 1.png Kentucky Kaiju toy.png Fred prepares team.png You don't want to be Wasabi.png Dibs threatened.png DibsBR2.png Yama Shocked.png DibsBR3.png DibsBR4.png Obake calls Yama.png Yama Mr. Sparkles.png Artifact on screen.png Yama cellphone.png Yama leaves.png HChip.png Baymax Returns 20.jpg Baymax in computer.png Baymax computer face.png Baymax exo-skeleton.png Hiro draws Baymax.png Sleeping Hiro.png Startled Hiro.png Hiro test hand.png Online head.png Baymax Returns 06.jpg Haywire body.png Baymax malfunction.png Prof G.png Baymax body window.png Baymax Returns 16.jpg Hiro talks with Granville.png Fred night patrol.png Night patrol.png Nightpatrol2.png Baymax Returns 08.jpg Wasabi on top of car.png Go Go follows car.png Honey Fred.png Scared Wasabi.png Honey and Fred stop car.png Fred catches Wasabi.png Heroes look at car.png Car hospital.png Baymax tased.png Yama thugs BR.png AngryYama.png YamaHiro.png Baymax Returns 17.jpg Yama threatens Hiro.png Yama sees Hiro's ID.png Baymax Returns 18.jpg Fred in the rain.png Heathcliff umbrella.png Hiro and Heathcliff.png Hiro and Fred BR1.png Fred Baymax screen.png Fred scan.png Hiro sneaking SFIT.png Confused stare.png Granville hug.png Fred Noodle Cup.png Hiro fake cry.png Granville door.png Granville leaves.png Hiro takes paperweight.png Yama's place.png Hiro and Fred enter hideout.png Go Go Honey and Wasabi look at Baymax.png Good Luck Alley map.png Paperweight1.png Yama Office.png Yama's thugs.png Fred in Yama's office.png Hiro trapped in room.png Hiro breaking out.png Hiro and Fred escape.png Hiro Fred and thug.png Crumbling office.png Baymax Returns 09.jpg Fred pointing.png Honey Yama office.png Wasabi slices sticks.png Yama Bodyguard 1.png Yama Bodyguard 2.png Office fight.png Baymax chained.png Frozen Yama.png Team escape.png Heathcliff helicopter.png Angry team.png Double steal.png Hiro Go Go sculpture.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Paperweight returned.png Diagnostics in progress.png Granville adjusts paperweight.png BaymaxBR.png Baymax Returns 05.jpg Three thugs.png YamaProduction.png Evil Baymaxes.png Clone.png CloneEyes.png CassBR.png Kitten mittens.png Cass dishes.png Baymax dishes.png Baymax Returns 04.jpg Building BR.png Yama1.png Yama enters building.png Elevator Going Up.png Yama in elevator.png Elevator hacked.png Obake Elevator.png Elevator fall.png YamaElevator.png Baymax Clones.png Obake Baymaxes.png ObakeScreen.png Worried Yama.png Fred light.png HALP.png Honey Go Go light.png Fred Heathcliff.png Go Go refusing.png Superhero chip data.png Fred sees superhero chip.png Parsing.png ProfG Tadashi lab.png BaymaxCouch.png Fred and Hiro hiding.png Baymax couch.png Sitting on Baymax.png Baymax Returns 19.jpg Granville points at Fred.png Baymax Returns 15.jpg Yaki Taco Totally Healthy.png SChip.png Hiro looks at chip.png Big Hero 6 logos.png Fred shows Hiro his helmet.png Fred drawing.png Hiro light.png Hiro night light.png Fred halp.png Disappointed Fred.png Bluff Baymax Returns.png Worried team.png Guilt.png Clone Attack.png Baymax Returns 12.jpg Wasabi and Fred behind car.png Wasabi Baymax Returns-1.png Clone 1.png WasabiBR.png Wasabi Baymax Returns.png Wasabi defeats clone.png Baymax legs.png Yama and Clone.png Shhh.png Baymax Returns 14.jpg Hiro superhero chip.png Cass phone.png Cass fishes.png Clone attacking Baymax.png Clone Wires.png Baymax ripped.png Hiro plan.png Clones.png Honey with clone.png Clone turned to dust.png Wink wink.png Confused Honey.png YamaBaymaxDoor.png Hiro and Baymax skeleton.png Baymax at office.png Baymax sees paperweight.png Match Found.png Baymax grabs sculpture.png Yama Scanned.png Baymax sculpture.png Yama and Baymax.png Baymax and Clones.png Hiro rocket punch.png Sculpture breaks.png BC1.png Baymax Clone Overload.png Clone explode.png Yama Paperweight.png Hiro grabs Baymax.png Cushioned fall.png Hiro Go Go Fred BR.png Hiro glove.png Baymax tape.png Baymax thumbs up.png Hiro looks at cap.png Hiro Tadashi cap.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Yama runs.png Obake Device.png Yama pocket glow.png MrSparklesAd.png Baymax visor scan.png Sculpture data.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Cass train.png Train overcharge.png Train!.png Yama train.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Go Go and Wasabi.png Speed train.png Wasabi train.png Honey throws chemball at train.png Cass in train.png Cass picks up fishes.png Baymax Returns 13.jpg Hiro and Baymax light.png Hiro scanning sculpture.png Magnetism.png Hiro grabs sculpture.png Baymax overcharged.png Baymax Returns 10.jpg Hiro destroys sculpture.png Sculpture explodes.png Hiro and Baymax fall.png Hiro and Baymax land.png Fred was right.png To the power of six.png Hiro at Granville office.png Granville piece.png Granville box.png GranvilleBRend.png No hug.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Baymax Charging Station.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Baymax Screen Graphics.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Tray of Dirty Dishes.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Fred's Family Helicopter.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Films Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes